Lightweight, portable, collapsible stools and seats of a type with which the present invention in concerned are enjoying increasing popularity for use in viewing sports activities, fireworks displays, air shows and in a wide variety of other outdoor activities such as camping, hunting, fishing and the like. However, such seats and stools as heretofore available provide somewhat limited load carrying capacity and may not offer the degree or security desired by a person of larger stature. Further, in some outdoor activities where lightweight portable seating may be desired, as for example, woodland activities, such as camping, hunting and fishing, less than ideal ground support conditions are often encountered. Thus for example, where sandy or soft ground conditions are encountered the lower ends of the legs or “feet” of a stool or seat may penetrate the ground making it difficult to attain adequate ground support to provide a comfortable stable seating position. The present invention is concerned with the foresaid problems.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide a seat or stool having at least three legs and increased load carrying capacity as compared to conventional seats and stools of generally like kind. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide improved stools or seats of the foredescribed general type which afford increased ground support to enable stable comfortable seating on soft or sandy ground. In conjunction with the aforesaid objective, it is yet another aim of the invention to provide an improved seat which has a pocket or container for small articles and which may be rapidly collapsed to a portable condition or deployed in a setup condition.